


Moving on

by random_firework



Series: Wincest Love Week: 3rd edition (Summer 2016) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxious Dean, Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Season/Series 11, Pregnant Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dean is anxious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving on

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the seventh day of the Wincest Love Week: Summer edition.
> 
> Enjoy this short fluffy nonsense!

The world was a safer place now. Sure, there was still ghouls, vampires and wendigos luring in the dark, but the gates of Heaven and Hell had been closed and new generations of hunters had risen to take care of the things that go bump in the night. So Sam and Dean decided to take some well deserved vacations, which turned into an early retirement. It was hard to leave the Bunker but they knew that it would be in good hands with Eileen. She was legacy, after all. They bought a house in Topeka, Kansas, not far from Lawrence. Sam went back to school and became a lawyer, and Dean soon ran the best garage in town. Sam still had nightmares about the Cage and, sometimes, Dean would wake up feeling like his right arm was burning. But it was a good life. 

“Guess what?” Dean said one night, as they laid in their bed in the dark.

“What?” Sam asked softly. His brother had been quiet all evening and Sam could see something was disturbing him.

“Krissy called. She ran into Cesar and Jesse in Mexico.”

“No way! How are they?”

“Good. Good, they…” Dean shifted to face Sam and propped himself on one elbow. “They have a little boy now. He’s three years old. They called him Matty.”

“Oh.” 

They shared a look and intertwined their fingers. They never talked about it but they both felt lucky to finally have made it, together. They had the chance to grow old, both of them alive and mostly well. It hadn’t been the case for many hunters and their families.

“Anyway, they are great parents, apparently…”

“Dean,” Sam sighed, caressing his round belly. “You’ll make a wonderful father.”

“You think?” Dean asked for the umpteenth time in the last seven months. 

“No, I _know_.” Dean sneered but Sam knew his brother needed to be reassured. “You practically raised me, you took care of Ben… and all the kids in the neighborhood love you!”

With the glimmer of the moon, Sam saw Dean give a faint smile. 

“We’ll make one hell of a team.”

“Like we always have.”

Sam felt Dean approaching his face until their lips met. “I love you. And I already love her so much,” his brother murmured, before placing tender kisses on his belly. “Mary Ellen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had never written mpreg before, but it was a very relaxing experience. I might do more of it sometime.  
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
